


【博君一肖】短小甜餅系列（一）

by sudo1224



Series: 【博君一肖】短小甜餅系列 [1]
Category: AU - Fandom, Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudo1224/pseuds/sudo1224
Summary: 學弟x學長，不帶大名小腦洞。造型參考創造101«別人家的小孩»啵跟我們的歌«Faded»贊
Relationships: 王一博/肖戰
Series: 【博君一肖】短小甜餅系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120160
Kudos: 3





	【博君一肖】短小甜餅系列（一）

白天他是藝術學院的風雲人物，顏值高、課業好，個性溫文儒雅，是眾多學生仰慕的學長。到了晚上他搖身一變成為城內著名夜店的頭牌DJ。穿著皮衣梳理截然不同的妝髮，加上燈光閃爍不定的空間倒也沒讓他被熟識的人認出來。他總是在工作結束後直接離開幾乎沒有人跟他說過話，熟客私下都稱他「夜晚的王子」。每月店內都會舉辦一次Dj battle大會，有興趣的Dj都能報名挑戰王子殿下。這一天來了個神秘的挑戰者，戴著頭盔，身穿亮眼浮誇的紅色西裝，一句話也不說就站上舞台，許多王子的鐵粉都等著看挑戰者笑話，殊不知音樂一下全場為之轟動，連王子殿下都對這位默默無名的DJ嘆為觀止，下了臺王子第一次主動找上頭盔小弟攀談。  
「看你的技術，不像是業餘的，怎麼沒見過你來表演」頭盔小弟低頭不語，雖看不清表情但感受到他若有所思。  
「喂，問你話呢！」對於王子不耐煩的態度頭盔小弟明顯愣了一下，過了幾秒終於緩緩摘下頭盔，露出精緻的五官，一開口語氣平淡無波，與方才在台上狂野的姿態判若兩人。  
「學長，你這副模樣學校的人知道嗎？」  
「你是...舞蹈科的...？」發現眼前的是校內另一位人氣王，剛入學的大一新生，王子殿下百年難得一見的慌了手腳。  
「別擔心，我不會說出去的。」小學弟湊近耳邊，用著只有彼此能聽得到的聲音低語。  
「就當作是我們倆的小秘密，好嗎？我的王子。」


End file.
